Warriors: Truth Dare and Torture
by Solarykitten of AC
Summary: Journey into the depths of ForgottenClan's huge mansion (if you dare, of course) and you'll find... a huge room. The studio for ForgottenClan's once-discontinued torture show! They've found a safehouse and now have their own channel! Rated T for Shatteredheart and the torture crew, the eccentric cats who live on the moon, chocolate, and the mouse that lives in the air conditioning.
1. Chapter 1 (Intro)

**Hosts-**

**Coldfront - **white she-cat with ice-blue eyes and ruffled, unkempt fur.

Sanity Level: -80

Weapon: The power to turn something to ice by giving it _The Stare_ (comes in handy when cats don't want to do kit dares)

Personality: Ignorant, Sadistic, Sarcastic, Hateful.

Hates: Daisy, Leafpool, Feathertail, Nightcloud, and Berrynose.

Loves: Crowfeather, death, blood, her piranha pit, death, blood, other

Other: very coldhearted, and the only way to make her 'soft' is to bring Crowfeather in

**Shatteredheart -** Black she-cat with one red eye and one gray eye.

Sanity Level: When on her meds: -90 When not on her meds: -114

Weapon: Ninja throwing stars that inject poison into you if you get hit.

Personality: Bouncy, Insane, Weird, Loony, Crazed, Sarcastic (the list goes on) (also can be totally psychotic)

Hates: Firestar, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Dustpelt, and Barley

Loves: Ravenpaw, death, grayscale-hued rainbows, blood, other

Other: _none (for now)_

**Fallenpaw - **Ginger-and-white tom with yellow eyes.

Sanity Level: 50

Weapon: Flamethrowers that can be found all over the studio.

Personality: Purposefully Overly Serious, Grave, Solemn, but when in insane-mode, can be many of the same as Shatteredheart.

Hates: Tigerheart, Bumblestripe, Lionblaze, Jayfeather. (In that order)

Loves: Dovewing, his Ping-Pong table

Other: he will murder/annihilate anyone who touches Dovewing/his Ping-Pong table

**Security-**

_**None yet.**_

**ON WITH THE SHOW**

"-Well it's not my fault you left your Ping-Pong table where my piranhas could reach it-!" Coldfront was ranting.

"Uh, guys-"

"Yeah, well you should have put the cover over your piranha pit!" Fallenpaw spat.

"Uh, _guys_-"

"It's not my fault _you _distracted me before I could!"

"_Guys-"_

"Well if you didn't forget to clean the...stuff... off of the Torture Room's walls we could have avoided this in the first place!"

"_**GUYS!"**_

Coldfront and Fallenpaw turned to Shatteredheart. "_What?!_" they spat in unison.

"We're on air," Shatteredheart said icily.

Coldfront and Fallenpaw both turned to the camera, then back to Shatteredheart.

"Oh."

Shatteredheart rolled her eyes. "Well, we're back on air and I am now being forced to take stuff to keep me from 'terrorizing civilians', whatever _that_ means," she said sourly.

"Well anyway, we had to stop the show because we were breaking rules… Even though we repeatedly said, ONLY SEND TRUTHS/DARES AND CATS BY PM, we got like almost all of our cats and truths/dares by review," Shatteredheart explained, all in one breath.

"So, if you want us to stay on air this time, _please_ do not send in cats, truths, dares, or tortures by review_,_" Fallenpaw added.

"What they said," Coldfront said boredly.

"So, the other episodes and stuff will NOT be remade, and if you want your cats, dares, truths, tortures, and stuff to be part of the story again, please PM us telling us so and stuff," Shatteredheart said.

"You really like the word 'stuff', don't you?" Fallenpaw remarked.

"_Yes_, yes I do," Shatteredheart shot back.

"Yeah, yeah, so basically, don't send in anything by review… except for actual reviews. Seeya next time on Warriors: Truth, Dare, and Torture!" Shatteredheart said cheerfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hosts-**

**Coldfront** - White she-cat with ice-blue eyes and ruffled, unkempt fur.

Sanity Level: -80

Weapon: The power to turn something to ice by giving it The Stare (comes in handy when cats don't want to do kit dares)

Personality: Ignorant, Sadistic, Sarcastic, Hateful.

Hates: Daisy, Leafpool, Feathertail, Nightcloud, and Berrynose.

Loves: Crowfeather, death, blood, her piranha pit, death, blood, other

Other: very coldhearted, and the only way to make her 'soft' is to bring Crowfeather in

**Shatteredheart **- Black she-cat with one red eye and one gray eye.

Sanity Level: When on her meds: -90 When not on her meds: -114

Weapon: Ninja throwing stars that inject poison into you if you get hit.

Personality: Bouncy, Insane, Weird, Loony, Crazed, Sarcastic (the list goes on) (also can be totally psychotic)

Hates: Firestar, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Dustpelt, and Barley

Loves: Ravenpaw, death, grayscale-hued rainbows, blood, other

Other: none (for now)

**Fallenpaw **- Ginger-and-white tom with yellow eyes.

Sanity Level: 50

Weapon: Flamethrowers that can be found all over the studio.

Personality: Purposefully Overly Serious, Grave, Solemn, but when in insane-mode, can be many of the same as Shatteredheart.

Hates: Tigerheart, Bumblestripe, Lionblaze, Jayfeather. (In that order)

Loves: Dovewing, his Ping-Pong table

Other: he will murder/annihilate anyone who touches Dovewing/his Ping-Pong table

**Moonclaw** - a fluffy black she-cat with silver specks all over body, a silver nose, and green eyes.

Sanity Level: -60

Weapon: Flaming M&M's

Personality: Cold, mean, evil, hilarious, rude, Short-tempered.

Hates: StarClan, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, Jayfeather, Firestar, Cinderpelt,

Sandstorm, and bananas.

Loves: Berrynose, Blackstar and her pet Creampuff, the insanely large bumblebee who doesn't die when he stings you.

Other: She is evilly insane. She will do anything in her power to destroy you if you get on her nerves. Sometimes above her power….

**Security-**

**Opalfire **- a white and black she-cat with dark amber/orange eyes

Sanity Level: -28.3

Weapon: Her giant hammer and magic duct tape that she can command to do things

Personality: Somewhat random, only nice to her friends, sarcastic, weird, bubbly, evil at times

Hates: Brook, Daisy, Nightcloud, Berrynose, Tigerheart, your mom

Loves: Her hammer and duct tape, blood, the colors blue and red, and Stormfur

Other: none (for now)

**Brightpaw **- a snowy white she-cat with golden patches along her pelt and green eyes.

Sanity: -2

Weapon: Samurai swords

Personality: Mean, sadistic, cruel, rarely sweet.

Hates: StarClan, the whole crew except Fallenpaw, Berrynose, Lionblaze, all warriors except for those who went to the Dark Forest

Loves: Fallenpaw, her banana splits, torturing others

Other: Can see stuff a normal apprentice would have nightmares about, has a crush on Fallenpaw.

**Brokenmask** – mottled dark gray she-cat with red-amber eyes

Sanity Level: 100 (-200 when she has espresso)

Weapon: sword that is poisoned with cobra venom

Personality: sane, serious, pessimistic, mockingly cheerful at times

Hates: Berrynose, Berrynose, Berrynose, Squirrelflight, Firestar, ducks

Loves: Brambleclaw, milkshakes, espresso, muffins

Other: thinks Firestar wants to kill her, must be kept awake from espresso unless someone wants the whole solar system to explode, has Anatidaephobia.

Fallenpaw – Mentor – Shatteredheart

Brightpaw – Mentor – Coldfront

**LETSJUSTSTARTNOWYEAH**

"Hey and welcome to-"

"EXPRESSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!"

"Coldfront, you let her into the break room, didn't you…?"

"Maybe a little."

Fallenpaw sighed tiredly. "Just… have one of the security cats watch her and make sure she doesn't cause WW3."

Coldfront scowled at him. "Don't order me around or you'll meet my piranhas," she growled, grabbing Brokenmask's scruff and dragging her off.

Fallenpaw turned back to the camera. "We have three new security cats, and one new host. One of them, Brokenmask, is currently high on espresso thanks to a dare, so she won't be here this episode. As for the others, please come out, Moonclaw, Opalfire, and Brightpaw."

The named cats stalked out from behind a curtain, and muffled "MUFFINS!" came from somewhere.

"Hey, Fallenpaw," Brightpaw said. Then she glared at the camera.

"Our entries are from…" Fallenpaw pulled out one of the Cards-of-DOOM and looked at it. "xXThisMyFriendIsASporkXx, xXMySisterTurnedMeIntoASpork Xx, IamAbigBlackStarFANandIluvHI M, and XxLionblazeLikesPiexX."

Moonclaw reached out and snatched the cards from him and flipped through them, throwing them behind her for Fallenpaw to catch after she was done reading them. "Oh! Here's a good one." An evil grin spread across her face as she read the card. "Tigerstar - play the game Slenderman: Elementary. If he screams, pees himself, or tries to leave, he gets tortured!"

Brightpaw smirked. "I love that game."

Opalfire flicked her tail and Tigerstar was poof'd into the studio in mid-sentence. He looked pretty stupid standing there with his mouth open...

"Where am I? Who are you?" Tigerstar demanded.

"Opalfire, Brightpaw, take him into the Dare-Room-of-DOOM," Fallenpaw ordered.

"What? You aren't taking me anywhere!" Tigerstar snarled.

Opalfire growled something under her breath and a roll of duct tape rolled up and wrapped around Tigerstar, and he started rolling towards the Dare-Room-of-DOOM.

Opalfire followed the rolling Tigerstar, a giant hammer jumping along behind her.

Fallenpaw's (non-existent) eyebrow raised, but he followed the silent security cat and the cursing Dark Forest tom into the Dare-Room-of-DOOM.

Brightpaw ran in after them as Tigerstar (who was un-duct taped and now glaring murderously) started the game. Soon into the game, Tigerstar's eyes were wide in fear, and he screamed and bolted out of the room.

Moonclaw ran after him and grabbed him by the scruff. "Torture time!" she cackled, running to the torture room dragging Tigerstar behind her.

Tigerstar was soon strapped to a chair and Moonclaw held up some headphones, her eyes glinting as she adjusted the music that came through them. She slapped them over his ears and the slightest _baby, baby, baby oohhh_ could be heard.

Moonclaw stalked out of the room, ignoring Tigerstar's pleas to 'get that insufferable music' out of his ears.

In the main room of the studio Shatteredheart was talking a mile a minute to the rest of the crew except for Coldfront and Brokenmask. "I then _**I**_ said, 'mister squirrel, I'm not supposed to understand you-"

She broke off after Brightpaw calmly slapped her in the face.

Fallenpaw picked up the cards from where he'd left them and he read the top one. "Scourge – admit his undying love for Sandstorm where Firestar can overhear, then put Firestar and Scourge in a room together for an hour."

Opalfire flicked her tail and Scourge was in the studio. "Where-"

"THE DUCKS ARE EVIL! THEY ARE WATCHING! THEY WANT TO KEEEELLLL MEEEEE !" Brokenmask screamed, running past with Coldfront right behind her.

Opalfire stared after them. "Uh… anyway, you're in our truth, dare, and torture studio. You have a dare." Opalfire proceeded to tell Scourge the dare.

"What! I'm not doing that!"

Brightpaw held up one of her Samurai swords, starting to clean it off of the bloodstains. "Oh, alright… you'll just be sent to the torture room, then…." She said gleefully.

Scourge agreed to the dare.

Shatteredheart grinned, flicking her tail so Scourge and herself were teleported into ThunderClan.

Scourge glanced at Shatteredheart. "Do I seriously have to do this?"

"EXPRESSSOOOOOOOOO!"

"Maybe one of the tortures could be being alone in a room with Brokenmask high on espresso…" Shatteredheart marveled.

Scourge growled and reluctantly turned and looked for Sandstorm.

"SANDSTORM! I LOVE YOU! I ALWAYS HAVE! RUN AWAY WITH ME!" Scourge screeched, running up to her but tripping and falling on his face, getting a mouthful of dirt.

Firestar ran out of his den, a confused look on his face. "Did I just hear Scourge admit his undying love for my _mate_?"

"Yes, yes you did," Shatteredheart confirmed.

Sandstorm glared at the little cat. "I don't love you! I love Firestar!" she hissed and walked away.

"Yeah? Well I hate you too!" Shatteredheart screeched, then smiled as if she hadn't screamed a few seconds ago.

Shatteredheart teleported the three of them back to the studio and shoved Firestar and Scourge into one of the dare rooms.

"HAVE FUN DYING!" Shatteredheart screeched.

"Which one were you talking to?" Opalfire asked, amused.

Shatteredheart shrugged. "Whichever one dies first. DUDE WHOSE PAWS FALL OFF! WHAT'S NEXT?"

"It's Fallenpaw."

"WAHTEVAH."

"Our next… um, truth AND torture, is: Cinderheart – what would you name your and Lionblaze's kits? Then push her into a pit filled with snakes and thorns."

Brightpaw and Coldfront cackled in unison. "This'll be good," Coldfront snorted.

Cinderheart was poof'd into the studio. "YO CINDY! What would you name your kits with Liony if ya had any?" Shatteredheart demanded.

Cinderheart blinked. "Well, probably Bravekit, Strongkit, and Lionkit," she said dreamily.

"Wahtevah. DIIIIEEE!" Shatteredheart screeched and shoved Cinderheart into a pit of thorns and snakes. And Opalfire just stared.

"Where did that come from?" she whispered to Fallenpaw.

"Things tend to randomly appear when we need them. We learned not to question it," Fallenpaw whispered back.

"Oh."

"Well, we before we go, we'll take a look into the dare room and see how Fiery and Scourge are doin'."

Brightpaw pressed a button on a remote and a flying monitor flew down from the ceiling, and the footage from inside the room came on.

Brightpaw dropped the remote.

Shatteredheart, Fallenpaw, Opalfire, and Moonclaw's jaws dropped.

Brokenmask and Coldfront who were running through the room, but they froze in place when they saw the monitor.

"What."

"The."

*Censored by the censoring association of ForgottenClan*

The cats were all frozen because,

Wait for it.

Fiery and Scourge were making out.

At that moment Shatteredheart broke her trance and started running in circles, screaming her head off.

"Um, well, that's the end of this episode! Bye!" Opalfire yelled over Shatteredheart's screaming and the rest of the hosts' and securitys' laughing.


	3. Chapter 5 (We're Back!)

**AND WE'RE BACK~~~~~~~!**

**Hosts-**

**Coldfront** - White she-cat with ice-blue eyes.

Sanity Level: -80

Weapon: The power to turn something to ice by giving it The Stare (comes in handy when cats don't want to do kit dares)

Personality: Ignorant, Sadistic, Sarcastic, Hateful.

Hates: Daisy, Leafpool, Feathertail, Nightcloud, and Berrynose.

Loves: Crowfeather, death, blood, her piranha pit, death, blood, other

Other: very coldhearted, and the only way to make her 'soft' is to bring Crowfeather in

**Shatteredheart** - Black she-cat with one red eye and one gray eye.

Sanity Level: When on her meds: -90 When not on her meds: -114

Weapon: Ninja throwing stars that inject poison into you if you get hit.

Personality: Bouncy, Insane, Weird, Loony, Crazed, Sarcastic (the list goes on) (also can be totally psychotic)

Hates: Firestar, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Dustpelt, and Barley

Loves: Ravenpaw, death, grayscale-hued rainbows, blood, other

Other: none (for now)

**Fallenpaw** - Ginger-and-white tom with yellow eyes.

Sanity Level: 50

Weapon: Flamethrowers that can be found all over the studio.

Personality: Purposefully Overly Serious, Grave, Solemn, but when in insane-mode, can be many of the same as Shatteredheart.

Hates: Tigerheart, Bumblestripe, Lionblaze, Jayfeather. (In that order)

Loves: Dovewing, his Ping-Pong table

Other: he will murder/annihilate anyone who touches Dovewing/his Ping-Pong table

**Moonclaw** - a fluffy black she-cat with silver specks all over body, a silver nose, and green eyes.

Sanity Level: -60

Weapon: Flaming M&M's

Personality: Cold, mean, evil, hilarious, rude, Short-tempered.

Hates: StarClan, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, Jayfeather, Firestar, Cinderpelt,

Sandstorm, and bananas.

Loves: Berrynose, Blackstar and her pet Creampuff, the insanely large bumblebee who doesn't die when he stings you.

Other: She is evilly insane. She will do anything in her power to destroy you if you get on her nerves. Sometimes above her power….

**Security-**

**Opalfire** - a white and black she-cat with dark amber/orange eyes

Sanity Level: -28.3

Weapon: Her giant hammer and magic duct tape that she can command to do things

Personality: Somewhat random, only nice to her friends, sarcastic, weird, bubbly, evil at times

Hates: Brook, Daisy, Nightcloud, Berrynose, Tigerheart, your mom

Loves: Her hammer and duct tape, blood, the colors blue and red, and Stormfur

Other: none (for now)

**Brightpaw** - a snowy white she-cat with golden patches along her pelt and green eyes.

Sanity: -2

Weapon: Samurai swords

Personality: Mean, sadistic, cruel, rarely sweet.

Hates: StarClan, the whole crew except Fallenpaw, Berrynose, Lionblaze, all warriors except for those who went to the Dark Forest

Loves: Fallenpaw, her banana splits, torturing others

Other: Can see stuff a normal apprentice would have nightmares about, has a crush on Fallenpaw.

**Brokenmask** – mottled dark gray she-cat with red-amber eyes

Sanity Level: 100 (-200 when she has espresso)

Weapon: sword that is poisoned with cobra venom

Personality: sane, serious, pessimistic, mockingly cheerful at times

Hates: Berrynose, Berrynose, Berrynose, Squirrelflight, Firestar, ducks

Loves: Brambleclaw, milkshakes, espresso, muffins

Other: thinks Firestar wants to kill her, must be kept awake from espresso unless someone wants the whole solar system to explode, has Anatidaephobia.

Fallenpaw – Mentor – Shatteredheart

Brightpaw – Mentor – Coldfront

**WEREBACKYAY**

"Welcome to Truth, Dare, and Torture, everyone#$*) ! #!" screeched Shatteredheart.

"Were the random symbols really necessary?" asked Brokenmask.

"YES THEY *CBTCAOF* WERE! #%^^%$"

"Oh-kay," muttered the security cat.

Opalfire stuck duct tape over Shatteredheart's mouth. "Problem solved. Well, okay, today we'll be truthing, um, wow these truths are quite boring. Uh- anyway- Hollyleaf, Berrynose, and Scourge. All sent in by… I forget. Let's just say Blacklily00 'cause she sends in most of the... everything."

"_And_," said Moonclaw, snatching the Cards-of-DOOM away from the security cat. "We'll be daring Lionblaze, Berrynose, and Scourge."

"Who first?" Fallenpaw asked seriously.

"I dunno I'll consult Chatzy. OHH GREAT AND POWERFUL CHATZY, SHALL IT BE BERRYNOSE, HOLLYLEAF, OR SCOURGE THAT IS TRUTHED FIRST?" yelled Shatteredheart, grabbing a computer out of nowhere and typing.

"Wait a second, how did you get the duct tape off your mouth?!" Opalfire snapped furiously, but was ignored.

"Chatzy says HOLLYLEAAAAAAFY!"

Hollyleaf was poofed to the studio.

"'ello Hollyleafy I have a question for yooouuu…." said Shatteredheart, holding up a Card-of-DOOM. "Did you ever love a tom?"

Hollyleaf blushed under her fur. "That's a personal question- and who in StarClan's name are _you_?"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Shatteredheart screeched demonically.

"No, I have never loved a tom."

"If it's a _no_, why did you say it's a personal question? Have you loved anyone else? Hmmm?" Coldfront asked, raising a non-existent eyebrow.

"No!"

"I am finding this out!" Brightpaw proclaimed, dragging Hollyleaf (who screamed) by the tail into the Torture Chamber.

"CHATZY HAS CHOSEN BERRYNOSE TO BE THE NEXT … CAT-TO-BE-TRUTHED!" Shatteredheart told everyone. Loudly.

Berrynose was poofed to the studio.

"I'm sexy and I know- ACK! What the foxdung?!"

Most of the cats present started snickering. Moonclaw started staring dreamily. Creampuff shook his insanely large bumblebee head at her.

"I have a question for you," said Fallenpaw. "Do you-"

"OOH! Is it about how amazing I am? Because I AM amazing you know! (Moonclaw nodded her head in agreement) Oh, or is it how did I get my fur to be this shiny? Well THAT is a secret! Haha-" he was cut off by Opalfire smacking duct tape across his face.

A pained look appeared on Berrynose's face and he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'MY BEAUTIFUL FACE'. But that's just a guess.

"Did you ever like Hollyleaf?" Fallenpaw continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

Berrynose shook his head rapidly, then let out a cry of pain as Opalfire ripped the duct tape off his mouth, taking some of his 'lovely fur' with it.

After listening to Berrynose crying for about fifteen minutes about his fur and the pain, and Moonclaw crying along with him, Coldfront got annoyed and teleported him back to the Clans. (Which made Moonclaw cry more, then realize what she was doing and start scowling.)

"And finally, Scourge…"

~-=If you are wondering what happened with Scourge/Firestar, let's just say when they realized they had ForgottenClan staring at them, something happened involving a Bazooka-of-DEATH, tomatoes, and Blake Shelton dancing with a guy named Bob at an old lady prom…=-~

Scourge was poofed to the studio.

"Scourge! Did you ever fall in love with a Clan she-cat?" asked Shatteredheart.

"You people again," Scourge snarled. "Ugh- yes. I fell in love with Leafpool."

"SHE DIDN'T EVEN EXIST WHILE YOU WERE IN THE CLANS!" cried Shatteredheart. "It doesn't make seeeeennnnnsssee!"

"Well, [insert stuff about TDaT stories, time travel, the fourth wall, and magic here], so that's how it makes sense," Fallenpaw explained.

The rest of the crew blinked stupidly at him.

"Ughh. I give up," grumbled Fallenpaw, facepawing.

Leafpool suddenly poofed into the studio and ran up to Scourge. "I LOVE YOU TOO SCOURGEY LET'S RUN AWAY TOGETHER AND HAVE 60,394 KITS LIKE FERNCLOUD AND NAME THEM ALL LEAFPOOLXSCOURGEFOREVERKIT!"

"What… the…. * CBTCAOF *" Brokenmask said dazedly.

"Love potion," said Coldfront simply, waving an empty vial in her paw.

Scourge and Leafpool were shoved into a Closet-of-DOOM, because, well, nobody wanted to see what they started to do…

"Now onto dares!" Moonclaw cackled.

"I wonder where Brightpaw is," Opalfire whispered to Fallenpaw as they watched Moonclaw poof Berrynose into the studio and almost immediately go into starry-eyed-mode.

"Probably still torturing Hollyleaf."

"Alright, Berrynose, your dare is to sing I'm Sexy and I Know It," said Fallenpaw.

"Which you are," said Moonclaw, grinning strangely.

The others facepawed.

[Insert the horrors of Berrynose singing here]

Shatteredheart, her paws still clamped firmly over her ears, shoved him into a pit of poisonous snakes and thorns that randomly appeared, ignoring Moonclaw's angry shout.

"We'll be daring-"

"NO!" shrieked Shatteredheart, smacking Coldfront in the face. "We must ask Chatzy. Chatzy knows all."

Coldfront hissed at Shatteredheart, rubbing her face. "Whatever."

"CHATZY CHOOSYS… SCOURGE!"

"Uh, guys," said Brightpaw, coming up out of nowhere and holding up a monitor.

"They're STILL not done in there?!" Shatteredheart demanded. "Ugh- Coldy I think your love potion works TOO well!"

Coldfront just smiled smugly.

"We can't go against the words of Chatzy," said Shatteredheart feebly.

"We'll have too, nobody wants to interrupt _that_," Opalfire told her. "So, Lionblaze it is."

"Fine," Shatteredheart whispered, her eyes wide in terror.

Lionblaze was poofed to the studio.

Let's just say Fallenpaw had to be restrained and shoved in an indestructible, fireproof room.

"What the… aren't you that cat that appeared in our camp that one time with Scourge?" ask Lionblaze, padding up to Shatteredheart.

"AAAHHH!" Shatteredheart shrieked in his face and ran off.

"Uh, anyway, Dares, Lionblaze – go to WindClan and tell Heathertail he loves her then kiss her, and Lionblaze – sing What Makes You Beautiful to Cinderheart then kiss her. (With Heathertail watching, after the kiss thing)," said Opalfire, looking at the Cards-of-DOOM.

"You're going to die," said Brokenmask cheerfully.

"I'M GOING TO DIE! ("I just said that!") What do I DO?!" shouted Lionblaze. "They'll kill me. Plus, I don't love Heathertail anymore and- I won't do it!"

He found a poisonous throwing star embedded in side.

"If, you do not do it," said Shatteredheart calmly. "The antidote will stay here, and you shall stay dead. So go and do your dares, unless, you want, to _die!_" She started laughing like that was the most hilarious joke ever.

"Is this normal?" wondered Brokenmask aloud.

"Pretty much," confirmed Coldfront, nodding.

Shatteredheart poofed herself and Lionblaze (who was already getting slightly woozy) to WindClan.

"Heathertail," he said, scrambling up to her. "I love yoouu!"

Heathertail stood there, looking shocked. "Mouse-brain! I don't-"

Lionblaze kissed her.

Breezepelt appeared and whacked Lionblaze with a shovel.

"THAT'S MY SHOVEL!" the author screeched, appearing. "GIVE IT!"

Sylvestra chased Breezepelt around, spraying him with a spray bottle.

"Okaaayyy then…" Shatteredheart muttered. "HEATHER, BLAZI, C'MON!" She poofed them to ThunderClan.

Heathertail still looked dazed. "Why're we here?" she asked Shatteredheart.

"You'll see," the TDaT cat cackled, kicking a radio that was conveniently behind her. It turned to the music of 'What Makes You Beautiful'.

Lionblaze grabbed Cinderheart's paw (mostly to stop himself from falling over… wow, he's turning green!) and started singing.

He finished the song and kissed her. Heathertail let out an angry yowl. "HEY, I thought you loved ME!"

"I thought you didn't love him," said Shatteredheart drily.

"What? He loves _me_!" Cinderheart snapped back.

"He told me he loved me and kissed me," said Heathertail slowly. "So he loves _me_."

The two she-cats turned to Lionblaze, their hackles rising. "YOU LIAR!" they shrieked in unison.

Shatteredheart stood by eating popcorn.

Lionblaze's eyes crossed. "Huwha?"

He was turning gray when Shatteredheart stuck him with a syringe that had the antidote in it. He returned to his golden color almost immediately.

"YOU STOLE MY LIONBLAZE!" Cinderheart snarled, tackling Heathertail.

"He loves _me_!"

"NO! _Me_!"

Shatteredheart poofed back to the studio, getting bored of that nonsense. "HAVE LEAFY AND SCOURGEY FINISHED YET?!"

"Yeess," said Opalfire.

"Okay, whatshis dare again?" Brokenmask asked.

Fallenpaw looked at the Card-of-DOOM. "Scourge – be chased by angry twolegs with chainsaws."

"I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT!" yelled Moonclaw.

"What, get chased by angry twolegs with chainsaws?"

"No... watch somecat get sawed to pieces by twolegs with chainsaws."

Scourge was poofed back to the studio.

"Scourge~! We have a dare for yoouu!" Moonclaw said cheerfully.

"I'm not going to do it," Scourge said flatly.

Suddenly, a guy named Bob ran in and hit Scourge with a frying pan. A guy named Bob then ran out.

"OW! What was that for!?"

"Uh, I have no idea what that was," Shatteredheart whispered to Coldfront. Louder, she said: "That was your punishment for refusing your dare. If you refuse again, you will get WORSE!"

"Fine."

"Great! You'll now be chased by angry twolegs with chainsaws!"

"Wait- what?"

Scourge, Moonclaw, and Shatteredheart poofed to a forest full of angry twolegs with chainsaws. The angry twolegs saw Scourge and started chasing him while Moonclaw and Shatteredheart hid, er, watched in a tree.

Suddenly, Scourge tripped on a pebble and landed on his face.

The twolegs jeered and surrounded him, lifting their chainsaws…

* The following is censored by the censoring association of ForgottenClan *

Moonclaw and Shatteredheart laughed their psychotic butts off.

They poofed back to the studio.

"That's the end of this show, seey-" Shatteredheart was cut off.

"WAIT!"

"What, Brightpaw?"

"I forgot to tell you guys what Hollyleaf loves. She loves-"

*The next show on ForgottenClan channel (Adventures of the Mouse in the Air Conditioning) comes on, cutting Brightpaw off*

**A/N:**

**So! What did everyone think of my new chapter? And for anyone thinking of sending in cats, I need two kit descriptions! I have the names already, Terrorkit and Electrickit. One female and one male; same as the rest of the crew's descs… thankyous ^_^**

**Don't forget, send stuff in by PM~**

**I'll try to update weekly but I'm lazy so it may take a little longer xd**

**Can anyone guess who/what Hollyleaf loves?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Sylvestra**


	4. Chapter 6

**I'm SOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY DDDD: I KNOW I SAID I'D UPDATE IN A WEEK, BUT, UM, I'M BAD AT THAT. It's been like, a month, hasn't it? ;-;**

**It may just be updated at random times whenever I get inspiration :/ SORRY !**

Hosts-

Coldfront -white she-cat with ice-blue eyes and ruffled, unkempt fur.

Sanity Level: -80

Weapon: The power to turn something to ice by giving it _The Stare_ (comes in handy when cats don't want to do kit dares)

Personality: Ignorant, Sadistic, Sarcastic, Hateful.

Hates: Daisy, Leafpool, Feathertail, Nightcloud, and Berrynose.

Loves: Crowfeather, death, blood, her piranha pit, death, blood, other

Other: very coldhearted, and the only way to make her 'soft' is to bring Crowfeather in

Shatteredheart - Black she-cat with one red eye and one gray eye.

Sanity Level: When on her meds: -90 When not on her meds: -114

Weapon: Ninja throwing stars that inject poison into you if you get hit.

Personality: Bouncy, Insane, Weird, Loony, Crazed, Sarcastic (the list goes on) (also can be totally psychotic)

Hates: Firestar, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Dustpelt, and Barley

Loves: Ravenpaw, death, grayscale-hued rainbows, blood, other

Other: _none (for now)_

Fallenpaw -Ginger-and-white tom with yellow eyes.

Sanity Level: 50

Weapon: Flamethrowers that can be found all over the studio.

Personality: Purposefully Overly Serious, Grave, Solemn, but when in insane-mode, can be many of the same as Shatteredheart.

Hates: Tigerheart, Bumblestripe, Lionblaze, Jayfeather. (In that order)

Loves: Dovewing, his Ping-Pong table

Other: he will murder/annihilate anyone who touches Dovewing/his Ping-Pong table

Moonclaw - a fluffy black she-cat with silver specks all over body, a silver nose, and green eyes.

Sanity Level: -60

Weapon: Flaming M&M's

Personality: Cold, mean, evil, hilarious, rude, Short-tempered.

Hates: StarClan, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, Jayfeather, Firestar, Cinderpelt, Sandstorm, and bananas.

Loves: Berrynose, Blackstar and her pet Creampuff, the insanely large bumblebee who doesn't die when he stings you.

Other: She is evilly insane. She will do anything in her power to destroy you if you get on her nerves. Sometimes above her power….

**Electrickit** – silver she-kit with icy blue eyes

Sanity Level: -10, at its best.

Weapon: Lightning bolts

Personality: Hyperactive, likes scaring others, tipping over the camera, and watching others get electrocuted. Screeches randomly.

Hates: Daisy, Millie, Berrynose, water, kittypets, Lionblaze

Loves: Ivypool, Blackstar, anything electric

Other: Another favorite torture is putting cats into endless labyrinths.

**Terrorkit – **Sleek black tom with a dark gray steak across his chest, stormy dark gray eyes, with a smudge of silver in the left one

Sanity level: -200

Weapon: A chainsaw

Personallity: Hyper, Squealish, has ADHD for cats, runs into walls sometimes, very sassy, doesn't take no for an answer, demented, paranoid, screams at cheese, and has a constant thirst for coco

Hates: The color pink(despises it), Breezepelt, Berrynose, Nightcloud, Cloudtail(Enraged hatefulness, wants to murder him), fish, watermelons, and red men in purple jumpsuits with yellow noisemakers.

Loves: Very loud noises, Chainsaws, blood, Has a strange obsession for Hollyleaf's paws, walls, metal, shiny objects.

Other: He has a mental disfunction, where he needs something shiny for him to focus.

Security-

Opalfire - a white and black she-cat with dark amber/orange eyes

Sanity Level: -28.3

Weapon: Her giant hammer and magic duct tape that she can command to do things

Personality: Somewhat random, only nice to her friends, sarcastic, weird, bubbly, evil at times

Hates: Brook, Daisy, Nightcloud, Berrynose, Tigerheart, your mom

Loves: Her hammer and duct tape, blood, the colors blue and red, and Stormfur

Other: none (for now)

Brightpaw - a snowy white she-cat with golden patches along her pelt and green eyes.

Sanity: -2

Weapon: Samurai swords

Personality: Mean, sadistic, cruel, rarely sweet.

Hates: StarClan, the whole crew except Fallenpaw, Berrynose, Lionblaze, all warriors except for those who went to the Dark Forest

Loves: Fallenpaw, her banana splits, torturing others

Other: Can see stuff a normal apprentice would have nightmares about, has a crush on Fallenpaw.

Brokenmask – mottled dark gray she-cat with red-amber eyes

Sanity Level: 100 (-200 when she has espresso)

Weapon: sword that is poisoned with cobra venom

Personality: sane, serious, pessimistic, mockingly cheerful at times

Hates: Berrynose, Berrynose, Berrynose, Squirrelflight, Firestar, ducks

Loves: Brambleclaw, milkshakes, espresso, muffins

Other: thinks Firestar wants to kill her, must be kept awake from espresso unless someone wants the whole solar system to explode, has Anatidaephobia.

Fallenpaw – Mentor – Shatteredheart

Brightpaw – Mentor – Coldfront

**RANDOMBOLDCAPSYAY**

"WEEELLLCOOOMMMEEE TOOOOOOOO-"

"The most _boring_ show on Earth," Moonclaw drawled, cutting across Shatteredheart's loud exclamation.

"Well Moonclaw, part of it isn't boring," corrected Brightpaw. "The torturing is fun~"

"True, true, well-" Moonclaw cut herself off as a flash of silver shot by, and the camera tipped over.

The silver flash poked its head in front of the sideways lens. "Hello there," it said cheerfully.

"What the..." Fallenpaw's mew trailed off, as he stared blankly at the camera.

As the camera came back into focus, the silver flash turned into small she-kit. "I'm Electrickit," the small kit said she slowly squirmed off of the camera and dropped onto the floor of the studio.

"Where did you come from?!" Shatteredheart screeched.

"Well," said Electrickit thoughtfully. "It's when a tom and a she-cat go somewhere and..."

Brokenmask shoved her tail into Electrickit's mouth. "No need to go into detail, we get it."

Electrickit spat Brokenmask's tail out. "Have you been washing your tail in espresso coffee or something, cause-"

Brokenmask's tail once again was acquainted with Electrickit's mouth.

"Well, as we were going to do before we were so rudely interrupted," interjected Opalfire loudly. "Our only truth left is for Berrynose. Berrynose – do you like Barney?"

"I'm sure he doesn't," added Moonclaw in disgust.

Coldfront sighed as she poofed Berrynose into the studio.

"NOOTT HIIMM!" shrieked Shatteredheart, tripping over herself (and a mouse) to dash out the door.

Fallenpaw shook his head at Shatteredheart.

"Ugh," muttered Electrickit. "It's this loser."

Moonclaw glared coldly at Electrickit (who glared back).

Fallenpaw coughed awkwardly. "Well, er, Berrynose, do you like Barney?"

Berrynose looked up, "Barney? I LOVE BARNEY!" he yowled, and did a little jump.

There were no words to describe the look of horror on Moonclaw's face. "I THOUGHT YOU WHERE DIFFERENT!" she cried, then ran sobbing into the break room.

"I don't like you," Electrickit snapped at Berrynose, and he poofed back to the Clans. "ERMASTARCLAN!" screeched Shatteredheart, running back in. "IT'S A SIGN THAT SHE'S A TDaT-er! SHE HAS POOF POWERS!"

All the cats stared at Electrickit in awe.

It was silent for about ten seconds(with Moonclaw's sobs in the background) until Brightpaw meowed, "Uh, now what?"

"Oh, right, dares!" yelled Shatteredheart.

Coldfront looked at the Cards-of-DOOM. "First dare is... Tigerstar, Thistleclaw, Hollyleaf & Shatteredheart - Play Go Fish."

"Kay!" Shatteredheart said, and Thistleclaw, Tigerstar, and Hollyleaf where poof'd into the studio. Thistleclaw and Tigerstar where ballroom dancing, while Hollyleaf was admiring a book.

The three shrieked girlishly and Thistleclaw and Tigerstar immediately jumped apart as all of ForgottenClan and Hollyleaf laughed like idiots.

"You... guys.. were... dancing?!" Shatteredheart said, breathless with laughter.

Hollyleaf thanked StarClan for her good fortune as she hid the book titled _The Warrior Code_ behind her.

"No," Tigerstar spat nervously, "You must be seeing things."

"Suuure," snickered Coldfront. "Well then, you've got a dare with Shatteredheart, Hollyleaf, and your dance partner."

Thistleclaw snarled, "And what makes you think we will do this 'dare'?"

"Oh, maybe, video evidence," purred Coldfront, flicking her tail at the camera.

Thistleclaw glanced at the camera, quickly masking the look of fright that passed over his face, and growled: "Fine."

_**6 minutes later~**_

"Hollyleaf, got any two's?" asked Tigerstar, who was sitting at a small table with Thistleclaw, Hollyleaf, and Shatteredheart.

"Go fish," She mewed, and Tigerstar picked a card from the pile, that was sitting on the table.

Suddenly, a black blur flew through the room and into the pile of cards, successfully interrupting the game of Go Fish.

"Another one?!" wailed Brokenmask.

"WHERE IS MY CHAINSAW!?" the black blur shrieked as the form of another small cat took place.

Electrickit laughed slightly nervously, kicking a sheet over a large, bulky form behind her.

"Who's that?" Hollyleaf mewed, glancing at the small cat in the sea of cards.

"How would we know?" Shatteredheart muttered grouchily. "And who might _you_ be?" she asked, her tone being one of 'How-dare-you-bother-me- puny-mortal'.

The black cat looked at Shatteredheart, and glared. "I'm Terrorkit, and who might _you_ be?" he asked coldly, putting some sass into his meow.

"Shatteredheart," the she-cat said shortly, walking past him and flicking her tail into his face.

Terrorkit's eyes glinted angrily and he was about to launch himself at Shatteredheart when he noticed Hollyleaf, who was looking at him with a weirded-out look in her face.

"What are you looking at..." Terrorkit trailed off, as he noticed Hollyleaf's paws. His big, gray eyes widened as he slowly crept close, and muttered, "The paws..."

Hollyleaf let out a little yelp as she found Terrorkit curled around her paws, hugging them. "The paws…" Terrorkit repeated in awe.

"Get it off me," whispered Hollyleaf, her eye twitching slightly.

Electrickit sighed boredly, padding over to Terrorkit. She poked him with her paw and an electric shock went through him, making him release Hollyleaf's paws and pass out.

"Okay then..." Opalfire mewed uncertainly, standing out of the way.

"That," said Electrickit flatly, "is my brother."

Thistleclaw stared at Electrickit, "Okay, and your point is?" he growled.

Electrickit gave him a disapproving glare, and he, Tigerstar, and Hollyleaf de-poofed. "So, do you idiots have any more dares before this is over...?"

Brokenmask looked at the kit, "Uh," she mewed, grabbing the cards-of-DOOM off of a table.

"There's one more," she said. "Cloudtail - dress up as Selena Gomez and try to get 10 toms' attention (while on roller skates!) with a time limit of one minute at ThunderClan. If he stops or doesn't get enough toms, he has to be tortured in some way."

Cloudtail was poofed in and told of his dare. He, at first, disagreed, but Brightpaw made a not-so-subtle threat to a tom's most precious body part, so he agreed…

Cloudtail donned a wig, was stuffed into a dress, and had roller skates shoved onto his paws. "Now, TO THE CLANS!" proclaimed Shatteredheart.

Coldfront, Fallenpaw and Electrickit then poofed themselves and 'Selena Gomez' to ThunderClan.

Suddenly, a random tomcat named Kahouna flew in and faceplanted. "I LOVE YOU SELENA GOMEZ!" he shrieked.

Kahouna slipped and fell off a cliff that appeared out of nowhere, and there was a faint 'splat' sound in the distance…

Fallenpaw stared after the cat, with a weird look on his face, "Okay then...one down..."

Electrickit coughed, and everyone (ThunderClan had turned to stare with wide eyes after the amazing falling Kahouna) turned their attention back to Cloudtail.

Cloudtail took a deep breath and started running with his roller skates. "I-I LOVE YOU LIKE A LOVE SONG BABY-" he started singing horribly, before he fell down face-first on his roller skates. Most of the Clan cats burst out laughing.

Thornclaw, however, floated forward with little cartoon hearts in his eyes.

"Erm, I'm pretty sure that's cat number two," Fallenpaw muttered to Coldfront as they watched Thornclaw float past them.

Cloudtail scrambled up, looking flustered. His flustered look turned to frustrated as his paws skidded out from under him as soon as he got them under him again.

"Selena Gomez is bad at skating," Seedpaw whispered to Lilypaw.

*jump to about one minute later*

Cloudtail's face and butt were now all bruised up, and Berrynose (who had been whacked by Poppyfrost), Toadstep, and Firestar(who came down from StarClan) had all pledged their undying love for him.

Brightpaw randomly appeared and tsk'd. "Clooouddtail, you didn't get enough cats!" she purred, eyes glinting. "AHAHA!"

They all poofed back to the studio, leaving immensely confused ThunderClan cats in their wake.

Brightpaw dragged Cloudtail into the Torture-Room-of-DOOM, cackling.

Terrorkit caught sight of Cloudtail then grabbed his chainsaw and ran in after the two cats. There was a shriek from inside and a chainsaw revved. Cloudtail ran out with his wig falling off and a look of terror on his face.

Terrorkit, with chainsaw in paw, ran out of the room after Cloudtail.

Electrickit sighed, walked over to Terrorkit, picked him up by the scruff, and dragged him to the break room.

Cloudtail thought it was a chance of freedom and tried to run, but that resulted in a duct-taped mummy-cat.

Opalfire flicked her tail to the Torture chamber, and Cloudtail(mummified) floated into the room, where Brightpaw was waiting.

"Well, that's the end of the show," said Moonclaw, who was out of the breakroom, but still sniffling a bit. "See you next time on-"

"OH, AND HOLLYLEAF LOVES THE WARRIOR CODE!" Brightpaw screeched, sticking her head out of the Torture-Room-of-DOOM.

**A/N:**

**And ish done :3 **

**Thanks to Blacklily of AC for SO MUCH AWESOME HELP. This chapter wouldn't be done without her.**

**Check out Fawneh1359 of AC's story, Torturing Kitties. It's funny and random like mine :P**

**Featherpool- I'm really sorreh I didn't use your kitty this chapter D: she shall be in next time~**

**Thanks for reading! Send in stuff by PM!**

**I really need truths/dares/tortures! ;;=;;**

**~Solary **


End file.
